1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat-generating resistor and a heat-generating resistance element using the resistor, particularly to a thin film heat-generating resistor having a resistance thin film as a functional element on a substrate surface and a heat-generating resistance element using the resistor.
Such a resistor can be used suitably as an electricity-heat energy converting device in various electronic instruments and electrical instruments.
2. Related Background Art
In the prior art, the heat-generating resistors employed as relative small electricity-heat energy converting devices in electronic instruments or electrical instruments may include the thin film type, the thick film type and the semiconductor type. Among them, the thin film type heat-generating resistor can be smaller in power consumption as compared with other types and also relatively better in heat response, and therefore tends to be increasingly applied.
The performances demanded of such heat-generating resistors are good response of heat generation to a certain electrical signal, good thermal conductivity, good heat resistance to heat generation by themselves, various durabilities (e.g. durability against heat history) and the like.
In the conventional thin film type heat-generating resistors, the above performances cannot be satisfactorily achieved and further improvements of the characteristics are desired.